


Roadmap To The Stars

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Enterprise finds a puzzling artifact that seems to be a map. Includes Sato/m. (2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta'd by Kat. Thanks Amiga.  
  
The 1/7th Rangers were never called Rangers in The Expanse. They came into being in my story "Into the Valley of Death". So far my OC's are: Sergeant Major Benjamin Snowden, Sergeant Joe Layne, Sergeant Tina Alvarado, and Sergeant Manda Alvarado.  


* * *

Jonathan Archer reviewed in mind the happenings aboard Enterprise since they had entered the Expanse. It had been a week since the Enterprise crew discovered that Sergeant Major Ben Snowden was not in command of the Rangers, but the previously invisible Private Hayes was actually a Major and was the MACO Officer in Charge. Now they were again invisible as they were working out battle plans. Now that everyone was on a regime of constant training, morale had improved over all. Commander Tucker was the only Bridge Officer who still had issues with Aliens. Captain Archer stood by the porthole in his quarters, staring at the lights of the stars as they whizzed by when his thoughts were interrupted by T'Pol's voice coming over the intercom.

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

He walked across the room towards the intercom. He looked at Porthos. "Someday someone will invent a portable intercom that we can wear on our uniforms. Sure would save time." He hit the intercom button. "Archer here. What is it Sub-Commander?"

"Captain, we have detected a planet approximately one light year off starboard. It appears to uninhabited."

"I'll be right there. Archer out." 'Uninhabited doesn't mean not dangerous.'

Archer entered the bridge and walked to the operation console where T'Pol, Reed and Tucker stood. Archer looked at T'Pol and pushed his thoughts away. 'Not now damn it. I would rather be somewhere else with her.' "What have you got?"

T'Pol sensed Archer's thoughts by his body language and the fact that he made a bee line to stand next to her, almost but not quite touching. "It is an M class planet a little smaller than Earth. No apparent life signs, however we have detected several structures." She looked at Hoshi. "Ensign Sato, please bring the planet on screen."

Hoshi nodded as her fingers flew over her console and the vid screened displayed the planet.

T'Pol walked to her station as the other officers moved in front of Archer's command chair. "Ensign go in tighter, enough to display the structures."

The screen refocused and the image of a pyramid shape structure appeared.

Archer squinted. "Is that writing I see?"

Hoshi glanced at her Captain. "I believe so, Sir." She tightened the focus and lettering appeared. "It appears to be some sort of hieroglyphics. With your permission, I would like to have Sergeant Layne see this." When Archer nodded, Hoshi hit the intercom. "Sergeant Layne, please report to the bridge."

Two minutes later, Sergeant Layne entered the bridge, still buttoning his uniform blouse. "Sorry Sir, you caught me in the shower." He glanced at the vid screen and whistled. "What the hell is that doing here?" He looked around to see the bridge crew staring at him. "Sorry Sir."

Archer frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Captain, those hieroglyphics are very similar to Ancient Egyptian. Hoshi pull back a bit. "See those squiggles? Look like ancient Persian. If you will notice the two sets of what appears to be pictures? Those are similar to the Mayan pictographs. They shouldn't be here."

T'Pol looked at Layne. "Your assessment is illogical. It is impossible that these items are related to Earth's."

Layne frowned. "The Vulcan's have also said time travel is impossible, but you have seen it yourself. Just because it is illogical doesn't mean it ain't so. Logical or not Sub-Commander, there it is." He turned to Archer. "With your permission, Captain, I would like Ensign Sato to assist me in translating this. I am a little rusty. Can I have this sent to my quarters?"

Archer nodded. "Go ahead, we will call you if anything else comes up."

Trip walked up to Archer. "What do we care what it says? We should be out looking for those murderous bastards."

Layne stopped. "Commander, if I may. It just might be a clue to the enemy. Those pictographs appear to be solar systems. The one the right looks like our system but the other one doesn't."

Trip's face grew angry. "Sergeant are you saying this might be a damn road map?"

"Could be Commander. It might explain how they found us. Captain, maybe Sub-Commander T'Pol could search the Vulcan star charts while Ensign Sato and I work on the translation."

Archer sat down in his chair. "Good idea Sergeant. T'Pol please run those systems through the data base."

* * *

As Hoshi and Layne walked into his quarters, Joe pulled Hoshi to him and kissed her. Hoshi pushed him away. "Joe we have work to do."

"I know that, but a man needs some sustenance and you are what I needed."

* * *

For three hours, Hoshi and Joe worked on translating the writings with no success. Joe sat back in his chair as Hoshi rubbed her own tired eyes. Jo got up and walked over to his computer screen and started searching the database.

"Joe, what are you looking for?"

"I just had a thought. I am searching the ancient Mayan and Egyptian descriptions of the pyramids. Look at this."

Hoshi walked over and looked at the split screen showing the two distinct pyramids. 

Joe looked at the picture of the alien pyramid. "They are similar. See the Mayan pictographs? They are almost identical as that on the planet. I think we need to go down there."

"Do you think the Captain would agree?"

The door buzzer sounded.

Joe looked up. "Come in."

T'Pol walked into the room. "Have you found anything?"

Hoshi nodded. "We think so. Look at these pictures." She showed T'Pol the pyramids which were displayed on the screen. Mayan on the left, Alien in the middle and Egyptian on the right.

"Ensign, Sergeant, I presume you are about to ask the Captain for permission to go down there."

Joe looked at T'Pol. "Do you disagree?"

"No, It is logical to do more investigation. The star systems that we found are interesting. The one is in fact Sol. The other system is even more interesting. It has not been found in the Vulcan database. It is logical to assume that this system is located in the Expanse."

Joe stood up. "Let's go see the Captain."

* * *

T'Pol put the three pyramids up on the screen as they had been on Joe's computer. "Captain, Commander Tucker, Lieutenant Reed, these three structures are close to size and construction." She pulled up the star charts. The star chart is that of Earth's solar system and is close to the drawing on the structure."

Trip stood up. "You said close, not exact."

"That is true Commander. Star systems change over periods of time. First, the drawing is an interpretation of the person who drew it and second, we have not dated the structure yet so we do not know who long it has been in existence."

Trip nodded and sat down. "So we have just wasted three more hours for nothing. I told you Captain that we should be looking for the Xindi."

T'Pol cleared her throat. "The next system is not in the Vulcan data base so it is conjecture that either the Vulcan's never found the system or it is located in the Expanse. It is the opinion of Sergeant Layne, Ensign Sato and myself that we should go down to the planet and search the structure. We feel that there may be information that will lead us to the Xindi."

Trip slumped back in his chair.

T'Pol looked at the scowling Engineer. "Commander, I know you want to find the Xindi. I do also as that is our mission, however charging deep into the Expanse with no idea where we are going and who may be friend or foe is fool hardy. I am familiar with Earth history. Does the name Little Big Horn mean anything to you?"

Trip's face showed confusion. "Sure it is where General Custer and his men were massacred."

T'Pol nodded. "Do you know the organizational name of his unit was?"

"Not really."

"It was the 1st of the 7th Cavalry. The same designation that our Rangers carry."

Archer laughed. "I don't think the Rangers want another Little Big Horn, Trip." He stood up and looked at the Hoshi, Joe and T'Pol. "I think you may be correct, further investigation is important. T'Pol pick your team and we will go down."

T'Pol, looked at Archer. "Captain, Ensign Sato and I will go down to the planet. Sergeant Layne will be our security as well as investigating. Sergeant Manda Alvarado will pilot the shuttle."

Archer looked surprised. "What about me?"

"Captain, you must stay on board in case we have visitors. Because we have not seen anyone doesn't mean we won't. The Enterprise needs her Captain and Chief Engineer on board. We do not intend to stay on the ground very long. We will take pictures of the structure and see what we can find and return. We will wait until we have returned to put the information together."

Archer nodded. "Logical but I want all three of you to be armed and you will return at the first sign of trouble. Understood?"

T'Pol nodded. "Yes, Captain."

Trip raised his head. "And what happens to you if you get attacked?"

Sergeant Layne walked over to Trip. "That is why the Ranger shuttle will be flying air support while we are on the ground. We have already coordinated the operation with Major Hayes and Sergeant Major Snowden."

Trip stood up. "In other words you think there you may be attacked?"

Joe shook his head. "No but it pays to be vigilant."

* * *

Sergeant Alvarado set shuttle pod one down easily, one hundred yards from the pyramid. Joe popped the hatch. "Manda, stay with the pod and keep it warmed up. If we come running be prepared for a quick take off."

"You mean a big bad Ranger will run if he see ghosts?"

Joe flashed her a peace sign with his hand as he exited and took a defensive position, weapon ready. He nodded back to the shuttle as T'Pol and Hoshi exited. "Sub-Commander, I know you are the ranking officer, but I am Security on this mission, so I should lead."

T'Pol nodded as she withdrew her phase pistol. "That is logical, Sergeant. Proceed." She glanced at Hoshi and nodded for her to draw her weapon also.

"Do you expect us to have to use these, Sub-Commander?"

"It pays to be vigilant, Ensign."

"That's what Joe told Commander Tucker."

"He was correct, Ensign." 

They looked at the structure. The base was a wide set of some one hundred steps that ended at a wide doorway. Above the doorway were the mysterious writings and the solar system on the columns on either side.

T'Pol took out her scanner. "Ensign take as many pictures that you can. We will review them when we get back." She looked into the doorway as Joe entered. 

Joe was dressed in combat fatigues, including helmet. The miners light on his combat helmet cast an eerie glow in the ancient structure. He walked into the foyer and stopped. Casting his light around by turning his head, he let out a low whistle. The walls and ceiling were decorated with pictographs and hieroglyphics. Against the far wall was a statue of a humanoid figure with a helmet that reminded him of the head of the Sphinx. The helmet had a clear face plate covering the face. "Hoshi, Hope you brought plenty of film."

T'Pol looked at Hoshi. "Film?"

Hoshi grinned. "Old earth cameras recorded picture on film instead of what we do now. Joe was telling me there are a lot of pictures to take."

"In that case, Ensign. Do you have enough film?"

Hoshi laughed as she moved into the foyer and flashed her light around the room. "Sub-Commander. It would go faster if you took two walls, I took two walls and Joe could take the ceiling."

"You are correct Ensign. Sergeant Layne can you take the ceiling?"

"Yes Sub Commander, but I had better do the floor also." He pointed to the pictographs that were carved into the floor. "When I finish the ceiling, I have to find a way up so I can get a better shot."

* * *

Two hours later, Sergeant Layne searched the foyer. "Sub-Commander, I found a stairway hidden behind the statue. I am going up." Joe climbed the stairs until he found an opening with a balcony. From below, the balcony was hidden. "Stand in the middle of the floor. I will try and get the floor in one shot."

Joe finished taking his pictures and turned to go back down when he discovered another a hallway and another balcony. Sub-Commander, there is another chamber that I can see from up here." He took his camera and started filming the chamber. As he stepped forward the floor suddenly gave way and Joe was dropped fifty feet, part of the ceiling and wall came loose and fell also. He heard a snap and felt a pain shoot through his body.

T'Pol and Hoshi ran up the stairs and stopped to see the gaping hole. T'Pol look down into the darkness. "Sergeant Layne can you hear me? Sergeant Layne"

Hoshi lay down and crept to the edge. "Joe, can you hear us?" She played her light downwards.

T'Pol pulled out her communicator. "T'Pol to Enterprise."

Archer hit the comm button. "Enterprise here, how's it going T'Pol?"

"There has been an accident. Sergeant Layne has been buried in a cave in."

"How did that happen? Are you and Ensign Sato all right?"

"Yes, Captain, we are unharmed. Sergeant Layne was standing on a balcony in a room behind the foyer when it collapsed. He has not responded. It is unknown if he is alive or dead."

"T'Pol. If he does not respond, I want you and Hoshi to get out of there. I don't want to lose anyone else."

Archer turned to Reed. "Lieutenant, can you scan for life signs?"

"Sir, I am finding four life signs. Three Human and one Vulcan. One life sign is weak."

"Can you locate Sergeant Layne?"

"Yes Sir. He is about ten meters below T'Pol and Hoshi."

"Can you get him out with the transporter?"

"There is a lot of interference. I can't get a lock on him."

* * *

T'Pol brought her light around and found a stairwell. She led Hoshi down the stairs until they came to floor level. The cave in continued down. She flashed her light over the wreckage. "Sergeant Layne can you hear me?" She took out her communicator. "T'Pol to Sergeant Layne please respond."

"Sub-Commander. You and Hoshi get out of here before the whole place comes down."

"Are you injured?"

"I think my leg is broken and I can't even see you. Shine your light down here." Joe looked up and saw the lights. "Ok I see you lights. Hoshi, shine your light on T'Pol." He could see T'Pol in the flashlight. "Ok I see you. You are about six meters above me. There appears to be a beam about two meters above me that is blocking any way up."

"Sergeant Layne, Ensign Sato and I will use our phase pistols to cut through the beam."

"STOP! Sub-Commander, use your scanner. I am detecting low-grade uranium in the beams and walls. If you fire the phase pistol, this whole place will go ka-boom."

T'Pol looked at Hoshi. "Ka-boom?"

"He means it will explode."

"Sub-Commander, Hoshi, you can't help me. Get out of here, now."

"Sergeant Layne, we can't leave you there."

"You must, the mission is too important to risk yourselves saving me."

T'Pol turned to Hoshi. "He is correct, we must return to the shuttle."

"We can't leave him. How can you even think about leaving him?"

"He is one man and there are over one hundred people on Enterprise besides your entire species on Earth depending on us. We will go back to the shuttle and that is an order, Ensign." T'Pol pointed to the way they came. Hoshi turned and started back after glancing toward Joe.

Minutes later, Hoshi and T'Pol reached the shuttle pod and entered. T'Pol opened one of the storage bins in the shuttle and pulled out two ropes. She turned to Sergeant Alvarado. "Sergeant, you are to take these scanners back to Enterprise and give them to Captain Archer. You are not to attempt a rescue."

Manda looked at T'Pol. "Joe?"

"He is trapped under some debris and has been injured. Give me your scanner."

Manda nodded. "I will deliver the information. Sub-Commander, Ranger 1 is flying security above us. They will remain on station."

"Understood, Sergeant. Ensign Sato, are you ready to go back for Sergeant Layne?"

Hoshi smiled. "You bet I am, Sub-Commander and thank you."

T'Pol looked at the Ensign who had tears in her eyes. "Thank you for what?"

"For not leaving him."

"Ensign need I remind you that we do not leave our people behind, living or dead?"

"You sound like a Ranger."

T'Pol glanced at Hoshi as they approached the structure again. "I believe that was a compliment, Ensign. Thank you."

* * *

Joe watched as the two bridge officers left and he leaned back against a rock. He took out his scanner again and looked at his watch. He activated a new screen and heard the tick tick tick as the Geiger counter responded. He looked around and talked to the ghosts of the previous inhabitants of the planet. " I come hundreds of light years into space and die on an abandoned planet all alone. How's that for irony?"

He flashed his helmet light on the beam that had him pinned. Below his leg he noticed that the ground was soft. "Must be a couple inches of dirt. You people have lousy housekeepers." Ignoring the pain, he shifted himself the best he could, took out his combat knife and started digging out the dirt underneath his leg. Slowly the pressure on the leg was lessened, even though it hurt like hell. He dug into his backpack and pulled out a small box. Opening it, he found several white pills. He took two out and reached for his canteen. He opened the canteen and drank down some water as he swallowed two of the pills. "Better not let Phlox know I have these."

He braced himself and with a yell pulled himself out from under the beam. Sweat rolled down his face as the pain subsided. He forced himself up to a sitting position and then into a standing one, bracing against the beam he put all his weight on the uninjured leg. The light played on a statue across the rubble. The statue was humanoid and seemed to be holding a staff. Ignoring the pain, he shuffled himself across the room and fell at the foot of the statue.

* * *

Archer paced back and forth on the bridge. He looked at Lieutenant Reed. "Anything?"

"No, Sir. Wait shuttle Pod one just lifted off the planet. It will dock in five minutes. Captain, there is only one life sign on board. Human."

Archer looked at the Communications station. "Hail the shuttle. "Archer to shuttle pod one."

"Shuttle Pod One here, Captain. This is Sergeant Alvarado."

"Sergeant, where is the landing party?"

"Sergeant Layne was caught in a cave in. Sub-Commander T'Pol and Ensign Sato went back in to retrieve him. The Sub-Commander gave me their scanners and said to get them to the Enterprise and not return. She was most insistent."

"You left them down there? How could you abandon them?"

"Sir, Ranger 1 is on station flying air cover. The landing party will return that way. The Sub-Commander instructed me to bring you the scanners immediately."

"Ok, bring it here as soon as you land." Archer's face was grim. 

Tucker looked at Archer. "T'Pol went back for Layne against your orders? I don't believe it."

Archer frowned. "Trip, it looks likes she was killing two birds with one stone."

"You mean killing two humans?"

"That isn't fair Trip. I meant that she went back to rescue Layne and had the information sent back here. Do you know of any other Vulcan who would have gone back to rescue a human?"

"You got me there, Captain. I guess she is becoming more human than I expected."

Archer gave Trip a half smile. "I wouldn't let her hear you say that, Trip. I told her to leave him if she couldn't get him out."

Reed looked up. "Captain, I believe you told her to leave him if he did not respond. He must have responded."

Archer slowly looked at Reed. "Good point."

The turbo lift doors opened and Sergeant Alvarado walked in. "Permission to come aboard, Sir."

"Permission granted."

Manda handed the scanners to Archer and saluted, did an about face and started to leave.

"Good work Sergeant. I know that it goes against your code to leave a man down. Whose idea was it to go back?"

"I believe it was Sub-Commander T'Pol's decision. Ensign Sato was upset when they came back to the pod, but the Sub-Commander handed me the scanners and grabbed some rope from the storage bins. I believe it was her intention to bring him back from the beginning, but she wanted to make sure this information was given to you at once." She started to leave and stopped. "Sir, I think I speak for all of the 1st/7th when I say that Sub-Commander T'Pol is welcome to join the Rangers at any time if you don't need her as a Bridge Officer. She has what it takes to be a Ranger. She had no intention of leaving Joe behind, dead or alive."

Archer grinned and nodded. "I think I will keep her, but I will be sure to tell her what you said."

Joe opened his eyes. His leg no longer hurt but he was rather woozy from the pain pills. He looked up at the statue and he focused on the staff. He reached forward and grasped it. He was surprised and grateful, as it was not attached. Pulling it down, he realized it was made of wood and was 72 inches long, the top seemed to be a shepherd's crook. Taking his survival knife he sawed it into a length of 32 inches. He cut a small piece off to make the remainder about 36 inches long. Rummaging around in his backpack, he found some Velcro pack strips and fastened the shorter length of the staff around his leg. He stood up and looked at the statute. "Gracias, Señor for the use of your staff. Looks like you and me are going to be together for awhile, at least until I am dead. Now what else is there around here that is of interest?" He pulled a ration bar out of his pack and took a bite as he moved deeper into the room.

* * *

T'Pol and Hoshi entered the foyer on their way to rescue Joe. "Ensign, there has to be another way into that room. It is illogical that the stairway would be the only way in."

Hoshi nodded. "There may be a hidden door in the wall. They hid the stairway behind the statue." She placed her hand on the wall and slowly traced the pictographs with her fingers. "Sub-Commander, the pictographs are not paintings but carvings. Wait. See how the top one and the bottom one line up exactly? Now notice the others. They don't."

T'Pol flashed her light on the other walls. "You may be right Ensign. That is very observant of you. Check along the seam and see if you can find a trip lever."

Silently a panel slid open. "Sub-Commander, here."

They shined their lights into the doorway. The door opened onto a pile of rubble. T'Pol leaned into the room. "Sergeant Layne, can you hear me?"

"Maybe he passed out or ..."

T'Pol looked at her scanner. "He is alive, but he is not where he was when we left. He is moving deeper into the room."

"On his own? He said his leg was broken."

"I do not know Ensign. Let's go, but try not to disturb anything or you may cause another cave in."

The two women skirted large pieces of slate like materials and crossbeams until they came to the statue. Hoshi bent down and picked up a piece of wood about four inches long. "This has been cut and recently. It looks like it has been sawed with a survival knife. There are footprints. Well a foot print and a drag line."

T'Pol looked at the statue. "This figure may have been holding a staff. Apparently Sergeant Layne found a crutch." She took out her communicator. "Sergeant Layne can you hear me?"

"Sub-Commander? Did you get the information back to Enterprise? I thought I told you not to come back for me."

"Sergeant the last time I checked, a Sergeant did not give a Sub-Commander orders."

"Only if they are in charge of Security. I didn't want any one to get hurt coming for me. Where are you?"

"We are at a statue where apparently you found a crutch."

"Ah. The old Shepherd, as I call him. Yes I appropriated his staff. I am about twenty meters away. Follow the drag marks from my leg."

"I thought you said your leg was broken. You do not sound like you are in pain."

"Sub-Commander, can you keep a secret?"

T'Pol looked at Hoshi. "If it in no way compromises the Enterprise."

"Two little round pills. Extremely powerful painkillers. Rangers sometimes have to rely on them to carry out a mission when they are mortally wounded. Seemed like a good time to take them. Holy Shit."

T'Pol and Hoshi jumped at Layne's epitaph. Hoshi opened her communicator. "Joe what is it? Are you in danger."

"Sorry ladies, but I think you had better get over here quickly."

Hoshi ran to the sound of Joe's voice, T'Pol right behind her. Joe was leaning against a pillar and his crutch. The ladies followed his line of sight to see a fighter like craft. Markings on the side of the craft had writing similar to that on the doorway.

* * *

Reed heard the beep on his console. "Captain, a ship has just entered the system and is making towards the planet."

"On screen."

The vid screen showed a small craft as it headed towards the backside of the planet.

Archer turned to Reed. "Was that a fighter?"

"It is too small for a starship and too large for a shuttle." Reed looked at his equipment. "Sir, they were charging weapons as we lost sight of them."

Archer turned to the Comm Officer. "Hail Ranger Shuttle One."

The Comm Officer nodded to Archer. "Enterprise to Ranger Shuttle One."

"Sergeant Alvarado here."

"Sergeant, we detected a fighter craft entering the planet's atmosphere. Keep on the look out and get the landing party out of there."

"Aye Sir."

"Archer to T'Pol."

"T'Pol here."

"Sub-Commander there is a fighter craft that has entered the atmosphere and was charging weapons. Ranger Shuttle One is landing. Get out of there."

"Understood."

"T'Pol, have you found Sergeant Layne?"

"Yes Sir, he is with us. He does have a broken leg. It will take some time to get back to the shuttle."

"Hurry it up. I don't know how much time you have."

"We are on the way. T'Pol out." She tuned to Layne. "We will have to carry you."

"No Sub-Commander. You and Hoshi get out of here. I will slow you down. You get back to Enterprise. You can come back when it is safe. It is the logical thing to do."

T'Pol nodded. "Ensign let's go."

Hoshi grabbed Joe and kissed him. "You are the most stubborn man I have ever know. If you get yourself killed, I will come back and kick your ass."

Joe smiled. "Get out of here."

T'Pol and Hoshi ran back the way they had come as Joe moved down to the ship. He looked at the craft and approached it. He ran his hand over the edge of the craft and found a button that he depressed. The canopy lit up and opened. Green lights on the instrument panel showed that the craft was operational. He climbed into the craft and after checking all the indicators, pressed one of them. The engines came on line and the craft started to move as the canopy closed. Parallel rows of light turned on and led down a tunnel. 'Here goes nothing.' The craft shot down the tunnel, slamming Layne back into the seat.

* * *

T'Pol and Hoshi raced out of the foyer and ran down the stairs. Ranger Shuttle One sat fifty feet from the bottom of the stairs and the door was open. Hoshi entered first and the shuttle started to lift as T'Pol climbed aboard and shut the door. "Let's go Sergeant."

Tina brought the shuttle around and climbed into the sky as an unknown craft came out of the sun and fired at them. Tina saw the craft at the last moment and took evasive action, dodging in a zig zag maneuver. The craft over shot them and banked to do a 180.

"Ranger Pod One to Enterprise. We are under attack by an unknown craft. They have fired missiles which so far we have avoided."

"Archer here. Is everyone aboard?"

"Captain, this is T'Pol. Ensign Sato and myself are aboard. We had to leave Sergeant Layne. If we hadn't, we would have been caught on the ground."

"T'Pol, the craft is too fast for us to get a targeting lock."

Reed watched his console. "Captain, I am detecting another craft on an intercept course with the shuttle. It is charging weapons."

"Archer to T'Pol, there is a second craft heading towards you."

Sergeant Alvarado's hands moved over the panel in front of her. "Sub-Commander, I could use some help."

T'Pol moved to the co pilot's seat. "The first craft is closing fast." She glanced at Tina. "The second craft is dead ahead. It is firing."

Reed watched his console. "Captain, the first craft is closing on Ranger Shuttle one at their 6 o'clock. The second is closing from their 12. It is charging weapons. It is firing." He looked at the main screen as a flash of an explosion could be seen.

The bridge crew stood and looked at the screen in shock. Archer looked at Reed and then Tucker.

Tucker walked up to Archer. "Permission to take those bastards out."

Archer nodded at Reed.

"T'Pol to Enterprise. Do not fire."

Archer waved his hand at Reed. "Sub-Commander are you all right? We saw an explosion after the second ship approached."

"We had some assistance Captain. We are returning to Enterprise with an escort."

"Understood. We will be waiting for you to dock. Travis you have the bridge. Reed, Trip come with me. Security team one to shuttle bay."

* * *

Archer, Reed, Trip and Security team one waited in the control room as Ranger Shuttle one landed, followed by a fighter craft. They opened the control room door when the repressurization was concluded. The Security team surrounded the fighter as the canopy opened. The door to the shuttle opened and the three women rushed to the fighter and got in front of the detail.

Archer rushed down the stairs in front of his two Officers. "T'Pol, Hoshi get out of the way. We don't know anything about the pilot or his intentions."

The canopy finished opening and a hand raised from the cockpit. "Will someone help me get out of this thing?"

Tina and Hoshi scrambled onto the craft and reached in. A second later the head of Sergeant Joe Layne appeared. T'Pol turned to Archer. "I believe that our security inventory has just been increased."

Reed and Tucker walked over to the craft. Reed jumped on the wing as Tucker stared looking at the engines.

"Archer to Phlox."

"Phlox here."

"Doctor we have an injured man in the shuttle bay."

"Be right there. Do you know the extent of his injuries?

"A broken leg, I think."

Archer turned to T'Pol. "I don't remember saying anything about bring back souvenirs."

"Ensign Sato and I were going to carry him, but be logically explained that he would only delay us. He stayed behind. When the first craft exploded, he brought the craft he found next to us."

"What did he say?"

"Did I thank you ladies for coming back to get me?"

Archer laughed.

"Phlox to Archer."

"Archer here. How is your patient?"

"His leg will be fine, however, the landing party need to report to decon immediately and the ship must be quarantined."

Archer frowned. "What is it Doctor?"

"I suspect radiation poisoning."

A few minutes later Phlox attempted to give a short version explanation to Archer, T'Pol, Hoshi and both Alvarados.

"Captain as you know, r **adiation poisoning** , also called "radiation sickness", is damage to the body from excessive exposure to ionizing radiation. The term is generally used to refer to acute problems caused by a large dosage of radiation in a short period. The symptoms of radiation poisoning include skin burns, fainting, fatigue, diarrhea, hair loss, and at extremely high dosages, death. Exposure to 400 roentgens in a short period is fatal within a few days in approximately half the cases; a dosage of 10,000 rads in a short period will cause unconsciousness and death."

Archer looked at T'Pol and then Phlox. "Surely they weren't exposed to that much in such a short amount of time were they?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

Sergeant Major Snowden and Major Hayes marched into sickbay where Phlox, Archer, T'Pol, Hoshi, The Alvarado Twins and Trip stood around a figure on the bio bed. Snowden and Hayes approached Archer. Archer turned to Hayes.

Before Archer could speak, Hayes held up his hand. "Captain what has happened to Layne?"

T'Pol turned to the Rangers. "Major, Sergeant Layne, Ensign Sato and I had scanned the foyer and Sergeant Layne found a stairway to a balcony. When he finished taking pictures, he turned and found a balcony overlooking another room. The balcony suddenly collapsed, as did the ceiling. When Ensign Sato and I attempted to rescue him, he informed us that the room was filled with low grade Uranium and told us to leave so we would not be exposed. We did as he requested and took the scanners to the shuttle. When we returned we found that Sergeant Layne had freed himself and made a splint. Since he was in the room longer, he received a significant dosage of radiation. Ensign Sato and I were not exposed as long."

Phlox looked at Hayes. "That is why I am examining them. The splint Sergeant Layne used was radioactive. Radioactive material is found throughout nature. It occurs naturally in the soil, water, and vegetation. Low levels of uranium, thorium, and their decay products are found everywhere. Some of these materials are ingested with food and water, while others, such as radon, are inhaled. Sergeant Layne indicated that his Geiger counter suggested Uranium."

T'Pol watched Archer then turned to Phlox. "Doctor, we were not in the structure more than two hours."

"You and Ensign Sato were not. From what I was told, Sergeant Layne did not discover the uranium until after the cave in, which suggests that until you went back, you had not been exposed. You know that it is interesting that high radiation doses tend to kill cells, while low doses tend to damage or alter the genetic code of irradiated cells. Captain in your own history there has been much documentation of radiation since 1945 and even in 1986 in emergency workers at Chernobyl. Approximately 134 plant workers and firefighters battling the fire at the Chernobyl power plant received high radiation doses and suffered from acute radiation sickness. Of these, 28 died from their radiation injuries. 

Archer frowned. "Are you telling me that Sergeant Layne was exposed to high levels of radiation and that he will die?"

"Captain the degree of illness is dependent on the dose and the rate of exposure. As a rule: Total body exposure of 100 roentgens causes radiation sickness. Total body exposure of 400 roentgens causes radiation sickness and death in half the individuals. 100,000 rads causes almost immediate unconsciousness and death within an hour. The severity of symptoms and illness depends on the type of radiation, the amount of radiation, the duration of the exposure, and the body areas exposed. Symptoms of radiation sickness usually do not occur immediately following exposure."

"Doctor Phlox, I am not interested in the history of radiation poisoning. I want to know if Sergeant Layne is going to die?"

Phlox cast an irritated look at Archer. "Probably not, Captain. It appears that the Rangers have a thin lead thread sewn into their battle uniforms and protected him from the radiation. Placing a splint of radiated materials to a broken leg might have been unwise, however in this case it did no harm."

Archer's face showed frustration. "Phlox, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Hayes walked up to T'Pol. "I understand that you deserted my man not once but twice."

Archer walked in front of Hayes. "Major Hayes that is not the case."

Hayes ignored Archer and kept his eyes on T'Pol. "Is that the way you Aliens plan of getting rid of us? One at a time?"

Archer's face flared. "Major Hayes!"

Hayes turned to Archer. "Don't ever let that Vulcan get near my people again."

"She did not desert me, Major." Layne's voice could be heard coming from behind Archer and T'Pol.

Hayes went to Layne. "It's ok son, the Vulcan won't harm anyone again."

Layne propped himself up on his elbows. "Major Hayes, Sub-Commander T'Pol did not desert me. As the one in charge of Security, I told her to leave me. I was trapped under a beam that was made out of Uranium. I did not want her or Ensign Sato exposed. In fact I told them not to come back for me." Layne sat up straighter. "I would be proud to serve with her again." 

Manda came forward. "Sir, Sub-Commander T'Pol and Ensign Sato came back to the shuttle, handed me their scanners and gathered equipment to rescue Sergeant Layne. The Sub-Commander instructed me to bring the scanners to the Captain."

Hayes gazed at Manda. "Then why did she not return with him to Ranger One?"

Tina came around her sister. "Major, I was flying cover and I waited for the away team to return. Sergeant Layne had his walkie-talkie on and I heard him tell Sub-Commander T'Pol that they were to leave him. He would only slow them down. Basically he was sacrificing himself for their safety."

Hayes turned to Layne. "Is this true?"

"Yes Sir. When they left, I got into the fighter, exchanged my helmet for the alien one and took off. When I broke into the clear I saw the alien fighter attack Ranger one. When it turned for a second pass, I shot it down."

Hayes turned to T'Pol. "Sub-Commander I apologize. I jumped to conclusion even though my Sergeant Major had already told me that I didn't know all of the facts. Maybe I should listen to him more."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "Perhaps you should." She turned to Phlox as Hayes turned and walked away. "Do you need me for anything else?"

"No, you are all free to go, except for Sergeant Layne."

Snowden looked at Phlox. "Why not him?"

"I haven't had a chance to set his leg yet."

Snowden nodded and followed Hayes.

Layne motioned for Tina to approach. He put his hand around her neck and brought her ear to him lips. "Tina you and I both know that I did not have a walkie-talkie on me."

Tina grinned. "But I know you and I know where you got those pain killers. I want them back."

Layne laughed as he held out his hand to Hoshi and looked at T'Pol. "Have I thanked you to ladies for coming back for me?"

T'Pol nodded to Layne. "Yes you did but there was no need to Sergeant. I had no intention of leaving you behind. When you claimed we couldn't make it with you, you were looking at the fighter. It was logical to assume that you had other plans. I thank you for shooting down the alien and bringing back the fighter."

Hoshi squeezed Layne's hand. "You get some rest while Doctor Phlox sets your leg. If you think I am going to translate all of the stuff we brought back, you are sadly mistaken."

Phlox came over. "All right everyone out, except you Sergeant Layne. Lay back down on that table." When everyone left Phlox eyed Layne. "Now are you going to tell me where you got those non-Starfleet issue pain killers?"

Layne looked at his Doctor. "No. Some things are for Ranger knowledge only."

Phlox grinned his Cheshire cat grin. "Just don't use them too much."

"Don't worry Doc, Rangers only use them when they have to be alert in a combat situation. They wear off in about 6 hours so you had better set my leg and give me something else before they wear off."

Phlox reached for a hypospray. "Lean back Sergeant. I have work to do."

* * *

Two days later, Hoshi, T'Pol and Layne worked in the Captain's Ready Room, trying to decipher the information they had recovered with no success.

An exhausted Hoshi lay her head on the desk. "This is hopeless. We have been at this for two days and we are no closer to solving the mystery than when we started."

T'Pol put down the PADD that she was working on. "You may be correct Ensign or we have just not found the key."

Layne stood up and hobbled across the room. "I agree. We have been at it for the last 12 hours and frankly, I am hungry and my eyes are crossing. Let's give it a break."

T'Pol turned to Layne. "It is illogical to give up."

"I am not giving up, but my eyes are burning. Let's take a 4 hour rest period."

T'Pol looked at the two humans. "I agree, we eat then sleep. We will reconvene in 4 hours." She got up and her hearing picked up the soft snore from Hoshi who was asleep on the desk. She looked at Layne. "Let her sleep, she needs it."

Layne nodded and then left for his own quarters. As he entered the room, he flopped on his bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Two hours later, Layne woke up. He got up and raced down to the Ready Room as fast as he could with the injured leg. He entered and sat down at the computer screen.

Hoshi looked up. "What are you doing?"

The door opened and in stepped T'Pol. "Your are early."

Hoshi half-grinned. "Does that mean I can go back to sleep?"

"Hoshi, T'Pol, uh sorry, Sub-Commander."

"Sergeant, it is all right. In this environment, calling me by my name is acceptable."

"Ok. But my name is Joe."

T'Pol nodded. "What did you find, Joe?"

"Something you said struck me. You said we needed a key. I know where to find one."

T'Pol and Hoshi exchanged glances. Hoshi sat up straight. "The Stone of Rosette!"

Joe turned away from the screen and looked at his companions. "Bingo." The screen showed a picture of the Rosetta Stone. Underneath the picture was a close up of the hieroglyphics and then the translation. I am going to run the information we gathered and compare it to the Rosetta Stone. Hopefully we will find some matches. 

"T'Pol looked at the screen. "How long do you before you are finished this part of the search?"

"That's hard to say. Once we find some matches, then the easy part will be to translate the information we gathered."

The door opened and Captain Archer stepped in with Trip right behind him. "How's it going?"

T'Pol looked at Joe and nodded.

Joe started to stand when Archer waved him back down. "Captain, We have been working for two days with no luck. T'Pol mentioned that we need a key and the light finally went off. We needed a key and the key to the Egyptian hieroglyphics was the Stone of Rosette which was found by Napoleon's Army."

Trip looked at the screen. "That's all fascinating but Sergeant how did you know how to fly that fighter?"

"My father was into antique aircraft. He taught me to fly and I even learned to fly an old F-16 fighter jet. Funny thing, when I got into that cockpit it was all mumbo jumbo. As soon as I put on the alien helmet, I knew exactly what was what. That craft seemed to respond to my thoughts."

Trip looked at Archer and Joe. "You mean to say that all you did was think and the ship responded? Captain, with your permission, I would like to examine that helmet and the ship more closely."

Archer nodded. "Granted, Commander but try to leave it in one piece."

Trip grinned and left.

* * *

16 hours later Joe jumped up. "Yes!" T'Pol and Hoshi jumped when Joe yelled.

"Hoshi, T'Pol. I got it. Look. These characters match now all we have to do is start translating."

A few hours later Archer, Reed and Trip walked into the Ready Room. "What have you found?" 

With Hoshi and T'Pol standing at the front of the room, Joe relayed his findings.

"According to what we have translated so far the planet is known as Nekhen and it is the last planet in the Empire. Unfortunately, the name of the Empire was illegible. The Empire fought a war with invaders and several of the occupied planets were destroyed. Not just people killed but the planets blown apart. The Empire was a space faring society and the survivors gathered on the surviving planet. Eventually a leader by the name of Horus gathered a fleet and left to find a new world. They had no idea where this system might be, but scouts had set out and sent back information. The system they found is Sol."

Archer looked at Joe. "You are telling us that these people are our ancestors?"

"I am not sure about that, but apparently some of them landed on Earth and became Egyptians or influenced the Ancient people there. There are several names that occur in the translations that match ancient records. Horus and his son Ra and his wife Osiris took several large ships with an unknown amount of people and set out towards Earth, Other groups went to other systems. One group was led by a man named Sekhemib and held the rank of Seth. Not sure how that relates but he was a high ranking individual."

Trip shook his head. "So how does that relate to Earth?"

"All of those name are found in Egyptian history."

Trip stood up. "Ok, so we guess that they are our ancestors. How does that help us find the enemy?"

T'Pol pushed a button on the wall vid and a star system became visible. "This is the home world of the Empire. It is approximately 15 light years from here."

Archer looked at T'Pol. "Supposing your translation is correct what does that give us?"

Hoshi stepped forward. "The Empire was attacked by a species known as the Xindi."

Trip stood up and walked to the screen. He turned around. "And what do you suggest we do, Sub-Commander?"

T'Pol looked at Archer and the other humans. "I suggest we find them and take whatever means necessary to stop another attack on Earth."

Trip's jaw fell open. "What, no talking, no non-interference?"

"Non interference presumes that the society is unaware of us or is below our level of technology. Neither condition exists. They are aware of us and they have the technology to destroy Earth."

Trip walked to the door. Archer looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to figure out how to build some of those fighters our ancestors flew. What else would you want to do?"

Sergeant Layne came forward. "How about finding out where that other fighter came from."

The bridge crew stared at him. "What? Someone had to launch that ship. Could be a very distant cousin."

T'Pol faced Layne. "Of it could be an enemy."

Archer stood up. "Sub-Commander, let us find that home world."


End file.
